Lover's Eyes
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Sequel to Valley of the Shadow of Death. After an emotional event relationships can either flourish or falter. Nick and Mandy were tested and now they are trying to get back to the normalcy of their relationship. It's easier said than done. A trip back home might as well do the trick.
1. Welcome To My Home

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review! This is the sequel to Valley of the Shadow, this story will be lighter then the last one but there will be some drama. (There has to be some) I know I said I would update on Monday, but I sprained my thumb which makes it painful to type. I will update as soon as I can though.

Ch1: Welcome To My Home

* * *

Sara was giving Mandy a ride home from work because her trustee ford focus had officially died. Nick offered her his truck but she detested the gas guzzling bully. After the shooting Sara and Mandy became better friends and since Sara had just pulled a double and was driving by the house she offered and Mandy accepted. A little girl time could do wonders for Mandy unenthused soul.

_Why would she be upset?_ She had a great daughter who had just celebrated her third birthday. She had a beautiful home, a great job, and a great husband… oh wait, and she didn't have a husband. Her and Nick were still together, he was her baby daddy. Even though, she knew their relationship wasn't some Maury and Jerry Springer laughing stock but rather that of genuine realness, that's what puzzled her on why Nick and her just get married. _What do I stand?_ She often thought to herself.

"So where are you guys going again?" Sara asked, seeing Mandy pry the deepest parts of brain for answers.

"Texas, Nick's brother is getting married." Mandy said showing her displeasure. Mandy was excited for her two weeks off work and to meet all of Nick's family, but when you have doubts of ever getting married to the man of your dreams the last thing you want to do is go to someone else's wedding.

"Wow that sounded promising? Nick was all excited, that they wanted, Lily, to be the flower girl." Sara said and Mandy couldn't help but smile. Lily, their three year old daughter was going to be the flower girl.

"She is." Mandy smiled.

"What's going between you and Nick? I saw you guys arguing yesterday in the garage." Sara asked looking over at her as they approached a red light. Mandy just sighed.

"I guess that's just where we are with each other. Some days we are love birds, and everything he does makes me smile and other day's hearing him breathe gets me mad. I don't know what we were arguing about but I guarantee you, it was stupid." Mandy said slightly ashamed.

"How is he with Lily?" Sara asked driving again. Mandy smiled.

"The best. She is such a daddy's girl, I love it." Mandy said still smiling looking at the picture on her phone of Nick and Lily asleep on the couch together, with Sam curled up by their feet. She smiled to herself seeing Lily's little hand on Nick's lower chest knowing that it was on his scar through the tee shirt. Lily could find that bright pink quarter size dot blindfolded, Mandy thought it was a little strange but kids are strange. "I don't know, Sara. Ever since the shooting, Nick and I… we've been different."

"Well, you guys went through a lot afterwards too. You changed shifts, and Lily was born. What does Nick say about the shooting?" Sara asked.

"Nothing." Mandy said flatly.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Sara asked not as surprised as she could be, she kind of already knew and feared the answer she would get.

"I mean nothing. Even when he came home from the hospital not a peep. He hasn't even blown up, or got into any drunken fights with cops… so I guess I have to count my blessings, huh?" Mandy halfheartedly teased. "Anytime, I try and talk to him about it… he just shuts down."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sara said sighing, as she turned on to Mandy's road.

"You know, he doesn't make anything easy. I'm just waiting for him to blow up, I just worry because I know the longer it sits inside of him the bigger it will get." Mandy said scratching her arm.

"Lucky you?" Sara said and Mandy smiled as Sara parked in their driveway next to Nick's gas guzzling bully. Mandy opened her door for Sara as Lily came sprinting up wearing her princess dress and holding a fairy wand.

"Mama!" Lily squealed as Mandy picked her.

"Hi, baby girl." Mandy said kissing Lily's forehead as the toddler began to squirm to get down and chase Sam as if he was a dragon and Sam loved it. Mandy saw Nick as he came down the hallway and the widest smile came across her and Sara's faces. There Nick stood with a pink frilly boa around his neck and the sparkliest tiara on his head.

"Don't laugh, you know I look good." Nick teased as he gave Mandy a kiss.

"What are you guys' doing?" Mandy asked looking at him as she was losing the fight against the overwhelming urge to laugh.

"We are playing." Nick teased as Lily ran around following Sam. Just about all her toys were out and Sesame Street was playing on the TV.

"I will see you guys later. Or when you come back, have fun." Sara smiled.

"Sar, thanks for bringing Mandy home." Nick said as he moved to open the door for her.

"It's no problem. See ya." Sara said leaving. Nick went to their bedroom as Lily rolled around on their bed in total imagination land.

"I packed her diaper bag up, but I thought the clothes would be better up to you." Nick said as he took off the tiara and boa and sat on the bed to watch her better. Mandy smiled a little to herself. You could tell who dressed the baby if the outfit didn't match and looked thrown together, that would have been created by Sir Nicholas Stokes, while the opposite of that and when it looked together and cute that would have been created by Madame Webster.

"Alright, I started to pack some of her stuff yesterday." Mandy said.

"I figured that… Lily, are you excited to fly on plane and see Grandma Stokes?" Nick asked Lily who immediately smiled. Lily had a good mix of both of her gorgeous parents, however she did look a little more like Nick some days and on other she would look like a little Mandy.

"Yeah!" Lily squealed, Lily was the happiest toddler. She had a couple rough days but usually it was all smiles. Nick picked Lily up and put her on his shoulder and made it seem like they were a giant airplane as he made engine noises and fly around the house.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review! Believe me, I read your reviews from Valley of the Shadow of Death and I will include your suggestions for the sequel into this one.


	2. Fresh Air

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch2: Fresh Air

* * *

"Daddy, why is everything so small? It looks like little baby bugs…" Lilly said pointing at Las Vegas as they flew away.

"Because we are very high above it, baby." Nick said looking over at Mandy as she put her head in her hands. It had been a longtime since she had been on a plane and she must have forgotten the wicked motion sickness that came with it. They hadn't even been in the air that long before Mandy's stomach started to do somersaults and make her feeling queasy. "How are you feeling?" Nick asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"I feel like I'm going to get sick…" Mandy said, she choose to sit on the edge just in case she did get sick but Nick thought it was counterproductive and probably just making her more sick.

"Do you want to change seats?" Nick asked unsure how he could ease her discomfort. Of course their flight left late only adding to Mandy's discomfort, neither of them had slept well and Mandy felt like this may be one of the days where her and Nick may be at odds. They didn't sleep well, and they were both stressed. Yup, this was going to be a great day… she thought.

"No, I'm just tired… maybe if I can just get some sleep I will feel better." Mandy said sitting back, giving Nick a fake smile.

"Me too, mommy." Lily said curling up against Nick's arm using him as a pillow. "Daddy makes a comfy pillow." Lily chuckled and Nick smiled at Mandy.

"Please, baby. Daddy is my pillow." Mandy chuckled and Nick smiled in shock at Lily as she giggled.

Nick sat in the middle as they used him as a pillow. His girls. He loved them and cared for them more than himself. Nick knew that Mandy was his true love as cheesy as it sounded he thought, but he never found love like the one they shared even on their rough days. There was no one else he'd want to be with, because even on their rough days they still had the strongest love.

Nick had always felt that he and Lily too had a strong connection, and at first he just thought that it was because she was his first born but with all the craziness that surrounded his shooting Nick knew that he couldn't take anything for granted especially raising his daughter. And as crazy as it may sound Nick was just about certain that Lily was there with him, and the fact that his father and Warrick said that they seen her, Nick knew that she was the reason he pulled through.

"Who else is going to be there?" Mandy asked bringing Nick from his thoughts. Nick looked down at Lily who was sound asleep.

"I thought you were trying to sleep? Am I not the perfect pillow?" Nick teasingly whispered so he didn't wake Lily.

"Not like this… I need you naked and laying down." Mandy said looking up at him, seeing him blush. Mandy got great joy out of making the Texan blush or making him stumble with is words. It was a talent that Mandy had mastered. Nick would try to do the same but he had yet to master the technique.

"I… I forgot what you asked?" Nick stuttered Mandy smiled bigger and nestled against his arm holding his hand.

"Who is going to be there?" Mandy asked again quietly.

"Oh… um… right now, it's just mama. The others will be coming tomorrow. My older sister, Laurel, and her family will be coming in a few days; she and Matt don't get along."

"Matt is getting married?"

"Yeah, for the third time. Their getting married at the farm. My brother Matt is a little bit of a jerk, he feels because he is the oldest of the boys that we should all look up to him especially after my father… passed, but he's not even helping mama prepare the farm for HIS wedding." Nick said getting slightly angry, but pausing to make sure that he didn't wake up Lily.

"Easy there, big guy." Mandy teased lifting her head and holding his hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, my brother is a jerk." Nick said composing himself. Ever since the shooting Nick didn't get angry a lot but when he did it wasn't that he got a little angry, he would get very angry without much provocation some days but he could always compose himself quickly.

"Who is the oldest out of the Stokes' children?"

"My sister, Laurel. It goes Laurel, Matt, me, my brother Tucker, and my baby sister Luann. I don't know, I hope Tucker is going 'cause then we will have some fun." Nick chuckled.

"You, Stokes' boys better not get to rowdy." Mandy teased.

"there are no promises darling' Tucker and I may get pretty rowdy." Nick chuckled, but then there laughter subsided as Nick became victim to his thoughts again. Mandy squeezed his hand seeing the gears in his brains working hard. "Thank you, for coming." Nick said kissing her hand looking at her sweetly.

"A two week vacation was too sweet to pass up." She teased, he chuckled. "It is going to be nice to see your mom under better circumstances." She said softly. Nick smiled a little. As much as he wanted to visit his mother often as he thought he should, something always seemed to come up and hinder his efforts. He called her often and even though his mother didn't need it Nick did help out with some expenses. Nick and Lily would call her via Skype so that she could still have an active role in Lily's life.

Mandy's face turned white and Nick quickly handed her the barf bag just in time, as she held it to her face as the remains of her breakfast violently came back. Nick rubbed her back unsure what to do or how to help her. He just rubbed her back as she held her head, and handed her his bottle of water.

"Damn, motion sickness." Mandy teased looking up at him as she wiped her mouth.

"I wish you said something before, we could have driven."

"In your gas guzzling bully? No way, and I bet this will just go away once I get adjusted to it." Mandy said trying not to show the amount of discomfort she was in.

Unfortunately for Mandy her motion sickness never went away, but she was very delighted to see that they were landing. However Lily's face lit up in fear but Nick was there to quickly comfort her. The three year old didn't appreciate the rude awakening and let everyone on the plane know about it. Then everyone in the airport got a piece of the cranky three year old. Nick left to get the luggage as Mandy got the rental car with Lily. Nick offered to drive so that Mandy could soak in the fine Texan air.

As much as Mandy wanted to disprove Nick's logic that Texas air was any better than anywhere else, but the fresh air did do wonders on her soul and got her relaxed enough to fall asleep. She didn't sleep comfortably though as all the anxiety of meeting Nick's whole family step in. She knew that they were going to think she was some hooch or badge bunny, when she wasn't. She was sure that they already had their preconceived notions about her and their relationship. Just as Mandy felt like she was going to slip into deep sleep she started bouncing as if the car wasn't on the road and immediately panicked. Her first thought was that Nick fell asleep while driving.

"Nick!" Mandy yelped hitting his arm.

"What are you doing?!" Nick said frightened by her outburst.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Mandy said realizing that they weren't crashing but rather on a dirt road.

"We are here. I was going let you sleep until I pulled in." Nick said confused.

"You just scared me half to death." Mandy said swatting Nick in the arm.

"You scared me." He chuckled as he shielded himself the best he could. "Stop I'm driving." Nick laughed.

They approached this large beautiful southern style manner, and Mandy saw a woman she assumed to be Mama Stokes sitting on the porch rocking back and forth as she read a book. Mama Stokes stood as they approached excited for their arrival. Nick put the car in park and Mandy felt all her mixed feelings and nerves peek at once.

"Hey mama." Nick said swallowing his mother in a hug. He immediately thought of when he first woke up out of a coma and saw her and Mandy by his side waiting for him, he gave his head a quick shake forcing the memory out.

"Hi, Nicholas. How's my grandbaby?" she asked as Mandy quietly left the car.

"She's all pooped out. She kind of had a melt down on the plane and in the airport." Nick said, Jill nodded slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to shower her granddaughter in kisses just yet.

"How are you, Mandy? You will great." Jill said hugging Mandy.

"I'm good, how are you?" Mandy said showcasing her best smile she could offer.

"I'm doing better. All my babies are in town, and my grandbabies." Jill said pinching Nick's cheek a little to exaggerate her point a little.

* * *

There is alot going through both of their heads, how do you think it will play out? What do you think? Please review!


	3. Big Family

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch3: Big Family

* * *

Mandy's eyes shot open as her stomach tighten and somersault as she felt like she was going to throw up. She sprang out of the bed her and Nick was sharing and ran to the nearby bathroom. Her quick departure from the bed caused Nick to start to stir and wake up. Nick struggled to open his eyes as he looked over and saw Lily still asleep in the toddler bed his mom had prepared for her. Nick looked back over and saw Mandy walking uncomfortably to the bed.

"You get sick?" Nick whispered groggily, trying to shake the fuzz from his brain.

"No just dry heaves." Mandy said sliding back in bedroom as Nick put his arms around her pulling her close kissing her forehead.

It was moments like this that made Mandy a little sad because she remembered when every morning when he would hold her like this. Ever since the shooting Nick has changed and Mandy realized that it's not lie she's helped him a whole lot, she was there throughout his physical recovery but mentally she didn't know what to do especially with him shrugging it off and pushing her away. Now, its three years later and know she doesn't know what to do. The evil thought of leaving did haunt her brain on occasion but then there were these moments or seeing Nick read to Lily. Mandy couldn't separate the two of them and Mandy loved Nick too much. It would hurt to stay but would I'll her to leave.

"You still motion sick, you think?" Nick asked his voice vibrating his chest and Mandy's head as she used him as a pillow.

"I don't know… maybe it's just jetlag or something." Mandy whispered.

"You don't have to be nervous. You're amazing and I now they'll love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Nick said kissing her forehead. Right as Mandy was going to speak to playfully argue that she wasn't nervous, little Lily climbed on the bed and quickly made her presence.

"What's for beckfast?" Lily asked climbing to get in between her parents.

"Well, good morning to you to Lily." Mandy teased smiling at her daughter.

"Mornin' mama." Lily said kissing Mandy. "Mornin' daddy." Lily said giving Nick a kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" Mandy asked.

"Good, but I'm hungry." Lily pouted rubbing her stomach.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's see if grandma is awake and we can make some breakfast. Let's let mama rest." Nick said, Lily's face lit up as she climbed off the bed grabbing Nick's hand. "You want me to make you something?" Nick asked as Lily tried all her might to pull Nick out of bed.

"No, I'm just going to try and get some sleep. I'll be alright, you better go." Mandy chuckled seeing Lily work so hard with little effect.

"Alright, rest up." Nick teased giving her a quick kiss. Nick grabbed a tee shirt and followed Lily up the stairs to the get to the kitchen.

That was another thing Mandy noticed that changed. In the beginning of their relationship Nick was very free with his body and Mandy joked that Nick must have been a nudist in a past life. He would walk around in just a pair of boxers or _just _a pair of gym shorts or sweats when they lounged around the house. Mandy wasn't angry with his free spirit he was a piece of walking eye candy but now he was certainly more conservative with his body and always wore a tee shirt which before was a rarity but now seemed to be the norm.

Mandy rolled over almost instantly getting more tired. She pulled the blankets over her and got comfortable in the bed. She started to think back at why she felt so sick, she wasn't that nervous. She wasn't nervous enough to make her sick, even the thought of food made her stomach cringe. Mandy's eyes shot open as all the details and ideas came together.

"Oh my god." Mandy said rolling over covering her head with the blanket.

_Mandy tries to sleep but this was Nick's first day home and she was so nervous of something happening that she couldn't even get sleepy. She sat down next to him on the bed watching as he stirred she wasn't sure if he was asleep or even if he was comfortable. She felt helpless. Nick reached out and held her hand._

"_I'm alright, babe." Nick said sleepy._

"_I know, but just rest." Mandy said realizing how tired she was. She had been running on fumes for a little while now._

"_I should be taking care of you." Nick chuckled but he felt a pain and instinctively brought his hand to his bandaged wound._

"_Are you alright?" Mandy asked panicked._

"_I'm fine." Nick said touching her one shoulder unable to pull his hand away. Nick pulled her into a hug and Mandy brought her arms around him tightly. Nick took his hand away from his wound and grabbed her keeping her close. Mandy tried her best to keep it together but to hear Nick stifle a cry and kiss her forehead, Mandy couldn't help but break down._

"_I was so scared I was going to those you… we were going to lose you." Mandy said bringing his hand to her stomach. Mandy pulled away a little to see his face, he matched her with tears going down his face as he did his best to fight them._

"_I'm sorry. I never met to…"_

"_I know…" Mandy said wiping his tears away holding his face. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Nick choked out._

Mandy woke up from her little nap not as refreshed as she hoped. She got dressed and slowly but surely made her way upstairs. She was grateful that no one was here to give her a second to collect her thoughts. She went to get a glass of water and peeked her head up to look out the window and saw Mama Stokes talking to who Mandy assumed was a wedding planner and then saw Nick and Lily walking towards the barn.

As Mandy approached the barn, she could hear Lily telling Nick stories as she frolic around the barn in imagination land. It smelt like a barn, Mandy was grateful that her stomach was already empty because if it wasn't shed be forced to empty it now.

"Hey mama." Lily squealed with excitement as she ran towards Mandy. Mandy picked her up.

"Hey baby girl, are you helping daddy do some barn work?" Mandy asked as she looked at Nick. His appearance was slightly disheveled and muddy, he had obviously been helping his mom prepare for the wedding by cleaning the barn.

"No, I don't want to. It's stinky in here. I gotta watch daddy so he does a good job. Grandma Stokes said so, so you get working, Mister!" Lily said wagging her finger at Nick. Nick chuckled as he laid some hay down.

"You are watching him good then?"

"Yup! Did you see the pretty hat Grandma got me, and the pretty shoes she got me?" Lily asked excited taking her hat off and putting it on Mandy. "It's a dead-son." Lily said trying to remember what it was called.

"Stetson," Nick said as he made his way out of the stall. Lily squirmed and once her feet were on the ground she took off out of the barn. Nick and Mandy follow her as she ran to her grandmother. Mandy held Nick's arm, she didn't know what it was but seeing him in his _redneck attire_ as he called it certainly had her head spinning in the good way.

"I gotta talk to you later." Mandy said shaking her head a little trying to stay focused at the task at hand. Nick turned and stopped looking at her with a confused face.

"About what?" Nick asked. Mandy released a sigh feeling that it would be better now to tell him then wait. Right as she was going to tell him, someone came up and picked him up. Mandy looked up shocked unsure what to do.

"Heya… Poncho…" the man mumbled some other words but Mandy could barely understand him.

"Tucker!" Nick shouted excited hugging the man briefly. Once Mandy got a better look, she realized that the man was his brother. They looked similar except Tucker was stockier and his skin was slightly pale and he didn't comb his hair the same. The man mumbled again excited as Nick and him shook hands. Nick shook his head and put an arm around Mandy.

"Boomhower, this is Mandy…" Nick said smiling. "Lily is running around here somewhere with ma I think."

"Nice to meet you." Mandy said confused to what his name was.

"Meet, you. Nice to meet you." He mumbled and stuttered. He continued to ramble onto Nick, and Nick chuckled and then sighed as Tucker waved and walked off.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked confused to what exactly just happened.

"That was my brother, Tucker, we call him Boomhower." Nick said taking a deep breath.

"Boomhower? Like from King of the Hill?" Mandy asked, Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, when Tucker was real little he got kicked in the head by a horse. He's not dumb or anything, he just talks a little funny." Nick said putting his arm around Mandy as they walked towards the house with each step sucking a little more excitement out of his soul. "Tucker wants us to go rock bowling with him and his wife tonight." Mandy nodded.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked seeing the change in his mood.

"My family is here…"

* * *

What do you think? What's going on with Nick? or Mandy? Please Review!


	4. Trial and Error

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch4: Trial and Error

* * *

Nick's family loved Mandy and they loved how social she was being with them in their little meet and greet. However Mandy wasn't trying to be social, between chasing Lily around and looking for Nick she had to be social. Mandy didn't want to embarrass Nick, but she was growing agitated that he just left her without a word.

"Excuse me, Miss Stokes? Can you watch Lily for a second; I'm just going to go check on Nick?" Mandy asked feeling somewhat defeated.

"Mandy, please call me Jill. Is Nick alright?" Mama Stokes asked.

"Yeah." Mandy lied, Mama Stokes saw through her lie but gave her a reassuring smile and walked away to get Lily. Mandy quietly and discreetly left to go downstairs and saw Nick picking up Lily's toys.

"Hey…" Nick said turning to see her at the bottom of the stairway as he knelt in front of Lily's toy chest. He looked away from her and sighed knowing he was in trouble.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked as Nick stood up to face her.

"I'm just picking up a few things…" Nick said awkwardly as he tossed Lily's blanket on the couch.

"While your family is upstairs? Don't you think it can wait?" Mandy asked but Nick ignored her and walked away. Mandy chased after him and grabbed his arm to make him face her. "Don't walk away from me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Nick said pulling his arm away.

"Nick, are we really going to do this?" Mandy said annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Do what?!" Nick said getting annoyed and frustrated.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" she said poking his chest. "You left me up there by myself, I have to introduce myself. What the hell, Nick?"

"I'm not doing this." Nick said walking away. Mandy groaned with frustration and shook her head.

As much as Mandy wanted to chase him and try to pry his brain for answers but she already knew he had shut down. The only thing that would happen if she chased him down would just be them arguing more or her rather arguing with a silent Nick. She hated how stubborn he was; because she knew once he shut down that she would have to wait for him to come around to talk again. But whatever is wrong with him he would hold it close to his well guarded heart. After three years he was still very hesitant in letting her in. Mandy sighed as she felt like tears were going to spew through her eyes; she turned and headed back upstairs.

Nick growled upset as he scratched the back of his head. In all honesty Nick didn't know why he felt like this and he didn't want to take it out on Mandy but she was there. She was always there for him. Nick shook his head knowing he screwed up. She just wanted to help him and he blew her off as he wrestled with his own thoughts. Nick couldn't hold his tears back as he felt one escape and quickly wiped it away.

"After all the arguments you saw with your father and me. Why don't you talk to Mandy let her help you?" Mama Stokes said slightly startling Nick. He didn't know that she was there or how long she had been there.

"Mama, don't… please…" Nick said trying to gain his composure as he brushed his mother off.

"No, you're going to listen to me…" she said with a little extra maternal tone in her voice. "Your father use to let his demons eat away him just like how you're doing. Lily and Mandy love you too much. You are letting these demons eat away at you…" she said and Nick turned again to walk. "I know, that you haven't talked about the shooting and if you don't talk to someone, whether it's me, Mandy, or someone else, these demons will be louder than us and before you know it we won't be able to help you." Mama Stokes warned as she hugged her son briefly before going back upstairs.

Nick watched his mother walk away as her words started to sink in. Nick just thought that if he worked and focused through the shooting that everything would be alright and he thought that everything was alright.

* * *

Later on… Nick and Mandy sat next to each other as Tucker and his wife, Melanie, teased each other and set up the bowling scoreboard. Tucker put his name as Boomhower, Melanie's name was Laney, and Tucker put Nick's name as Poncho.

"What's you wanna… what's you name… Mandy, man?" Tucker rambled looking at Mandy as he smiled. He did resemble Nick, well all the Stokes children resembled each other. Mandy felt embarrassed because she didn't understand what he had said.

"What do you want him to put for your name?" Nick said sensing Mandy's discomfort.

"Umm… Mandy Dandy." She said looking down at Nick seeing him smile a little. Tucker rambled and Nick nodded.

It was incredibly awkward between the pair. They were still slightly annoyed and angry with each other but still trying to have a good time. The tension between Nick and Mandy only increased seeing the love and joy between Tucker and Melanie. Every time Tucker looked at Melanie, Mandy could see his heart swell with love. She envied that.

"Beer… brother, pitcher, man?" Tucker asked, and Nick released a deep sigh as Mandy returned to the table after finishing her turn. Nick knew that Mandy wouldn't be pleased if he started to drink especially given her fight. Alcohol wouldn't make the situation any better, but Nick could sure use a drink Tucker looked at Nick holding the empty glass. Nick made a face and motioned for him to pour a cup. Mandy only got further agitated with him.

By the time they got back home both Nick and Tucker were both drunk. However this wasn't the drunken Nick, Mandy was expecting. He wasn't angry or a deep thinking man like he had been in previous times but rather funny and not a pain to be around.

"It looks like you boys had some fun." Mama Stokes said looking at her drunken sons as she put her book down. Nick just laughed and fell down as Tucker sat in a recliner tired.

"How's Lily?" Mandy asked looking at Nick as he laid on the carpet drunk laughing and smiling.

"She's good. She's asleep. I have a baby monitor down there, but she was out like a light." Mama Stokes said as Melanie struggled to pull Tucker up to standing so she could bring him upstairs for bed.

"Good night, guys. I had a goodtime, Mandy." Melanie said practically dragging Tucker upstairs.

"Oh Mandy, well, you came and you gave without taking. But I sent you away oh Mandy…" Nick sang as he staggered to his feet. Mandy couldn't help but chuckle a little listening to him as did Mama Stokes. Nick engulfed Mandy into a big thirsty hug. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid… I really love you." Nick slurred holding her close.

"I know, Nicky." Mandy said holding him close, but she was almost certain that he would literally fall without her. Nick looked at her as he bit his lip, and grabbed her bottom. "Nick!" Mandy said blushed trying to push him a way a little but couldn't.

"Mama, I need you to go away. I wanna do stuff to Mandy." Nick said looking at Mandy with lustful eyes.

"Nick…" Mandy said blushing. Nick kissed her shoulder holding her close.

"I'm going to go to bed. Nicholas, we have church in the morning so rest up… good night."

"Gnight, mama." Nick said watching as his mother left and once she was out of sight Nick pushed Mandy on to the couch kissing her. "I hope you know I love you more than anything."

* * *

A different drunk Nick? Mama Stokes is sharing her wisdom. What did you think? What do you think so far? The next chapter Nick may have a break through. Better late than never, what do you think he will tell Manyd, if anything? Please Review!


	5. Changes

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch5: Changes

* * *

Nick slowly wakes up and sees Mandy's bare shoulder and her faded tattoo that lingered on her shoulder. Nick pulls her close kissing her shoulder, hugging her tight. Mandy rolled over to face him hugging him. He saw that she was wearing his tee shirt, as he was shirtless and in his boxers. He did feel a little hung over and now felt a little antsy but he felt somewhat at ease with Mandy in his arms. He looked over and saw Lily asleep, she had similar twitches as Nick just not as forceful.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Nick asked his face still a little sleepy. Mandy looked up at him as he scratched the back of his head. She couldn't help but touch him.

There had been a certain level of intimacy missing in their relationship, she wouldn't say the spark was gone but she would say it wasn't as strong as it once was. Now they would sneak in alone time usually whenever they could. In between naptimes, and shift changes. She could remember the days where they would just lay naked in bed all day kissing and loving each other for hours.

"I think I'm pregnant." Mandy said running her hand down his chest touching the quarter size scar before holding his side.

"What?" Nick asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"I think I am pregnant." She said looking at him. She saw him fighting a smile.

"What do you need me to, babe?" Nick asked putting his arm around her.

"Is there a pharmacy around here? I need you to get me… a pregnancy test." Mandy said unsure how to feel.

"Well…" Nick said peeking his head up to look at the clock. "I will run to the drug store and pick one up, why don't you wake her up so you can get ready for church."

"Okay…" Mandy said Nick smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Mandy giggled as Nick laid on top as he got off the bed. Nick jumped into court mode and got ready for church quickly in efforts to sneak out to the drug store without his mother seeing him. As Mandy gingerly woke Lily up.

"Wake up, baby. We have to go to church this morning." Mandy said as the sleepy toddler sat up.

The sleepy toddler ate cereal as Mandy brushed her hair. Mandy wore a yellow sun dress with a small sweater to cover her tattoos, she was still worried about being judged. She wasn't sure if those insecure feelings would ever go away even with all the reassurance she received from Nick and his family. Lily wore a white sundress with daisies on it and her cowgirl boots.

"Where's Nick?" Mama Stokes asked from the doorway.

"I think he went to the drug store." Mandy said trying not to act nervous but she didn't know what to say or do.

"What did he go there for?" Mama Stokes asked crossing her arms looking at Mandy confused. Mandy felt herself blush, she never has had a poker face. Just as her pause was getting awkward Mandy heard Tucker yelling for his mom.

"Aye… Mom… Mama…" he yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry, Mandy, I love your dresses though, excuse me." Mama Stokes said walking back upstairs. As she walked back upstairs, she saw Nick trying to sneak back in. "hello Nicholas, where have you been?" Mama Stokes asked, as Nick tried to hide something behind his back.

"Nowhere… mama. I just… I went to the drug store." Nick stuttered.

"Why are you acting like that? What have you got there?" Mama Stokes asked turning on her observatory skills.

"Nothing… it's something for Mandy… Lady stuff, ma." Nick said quietly as he awkwardly walked away, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation. "We are going to follow you out. You guys, almost ready?" Nick said making an awkward dash downstairs.

Nick and Mandy had decided to wait until after church to take the test. As they drove to church she saw Nick's demeanor change, however she couldn't read him. He assured her that everything was alright, but she knew better.

* * *

When they arrived at this traditional southern church with a large bell steeple, they paid a small tribute to Nick's father's grave. Nick crouched reading his father's headstone over and over again, this was the first time Nick really read it. He remembered being in such a funk at his funeral that the whole thing was a blur but now he read it with fresh eyes. First was his father's name, Roger Arthur Stokes, then his birth date and death date, and then a prayer that was all too familiar to Nick. As he read it he felt goose bumps just take over his skin as memories started to plague his mind.

"What does it say?" Mandy asked crouching beside him hugging him. Mama Stokes had brought Lily inside the church. Nick sighed as tried not to get choke up.

"Ah… As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and staff, they comfort me..." Nick said scratching his head.

"Come on, let's go inside. The service is about to start." Mandy said gently rubbing small circles on his back. Lily sat in between Mama Stokes and Mandy as Nick sat on the end. As the Pastor began his sermon , Nick felt like the walls began to close in and he felt his father's harsh stare upon his shoulder. Mandy saw Nick as he began scanning the room over and over and brought out into a feverish sweat.

"I… I gotta go… I need some air." Nick said stuttering as he left not waiting for anything.

"Jill, watch her for a second for me." Mandy said as she followed Nick out trying not cause a scene.

As she left the church she stood on the steps as she looked around for him. She couldn't help but notice what a nice day out it was, it could have been nicer but she wasn't upset. A change in pace was always nice. Then she saw him sitting in front of his father's headstone. Mandy joined him but didn't say a word and they sat in silence.

"I… when…" Nick said after a few minutes. He couldn't figure out what to say, his words were scrambled like his brother. Mandy didn't say a word just rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Nick touched his head as a tear ran down his face.

"Okay… it's okay…" she said hugging him, trying to soothe his achy nerves.

"When I was shot…" he said taking a deep breath. "I remember seeing the men fight and I went to grab Sara and that's when they got me… and her. I remember not feeling anything for a moment and watching my body fall…" Nick choked up as tears ran down his face, as Mandy felt her own eyes well up with tears as Nick stared at his father's headstone. "I remember seeing you upset, and then it was nothing… I thought I was dead. I woke up to Warrick shaking me awake. He told me… he told me…" Nick said breaking down. Mandy held him as he sobbed into her shoulder, she held him tight to let him now he was loved.

"What did he tell you?" Mandy asked wiping a tear from his face as one fall from her eye.

"He made me fight him to come back. We were in a room, and I had to get through the door to come back but he won't let me just walk through… so we fought. I ran through the door any chance I got and then I got through. I fell onto a tree and there was all these people watching but I couldn't see their faces. I was so scared that I was dead. That I'd never see you again, or meet Lily… I couldn't breathe. Then my dad came up to me… Warrick and My dad were on either side of me. They told me they met Lily, and then they said this prayer." Nick said motioning to his father's headstone. "Everything went black and when I opened my eyes… when I opened my eyes… I saw you." Nick said getting emotional again as he squeezed her hand. Mandy just hugged him, unsure what to say. She didn't know if any words she could say would bring him comfort.

"Thank you, for talking to me. I love you, Nick. Lily and I are so grateful that you pulled through and not a day goes by that I remember that." Mandy said smiling as Nick wiped a tear from her face.

"Even when I forget to take the trash out?" Nick chuckled trying to lighten up the situation.

"Especially when you forget to take the trash out." She laughed looking directly in his eyes. "I'm serious, though. I don't know, what I'd do without you."

"I love you, too. You and Lily are the best thing to ever happen to me." Nick said equally serious.

"Daddy!" Lily said as she ran to them. She stumbled and got some grass stains are her dress causing Mandy to cringe but Lily got back on her feet and ran to them. Lily ran to Nick grabbing his arm. "It's alright, daddy. Don't cry." Lily said wiping a lonely tear from his eye.

"Lily, I think daddy needs a hug." Mandy said as she wiped her own eyes smiling at her daughter.

"Here, daddy." Lily said giving Nick a tight hug.

"Thank you, baby girl." Nick said hugging her back. "Daddy needed that."

* * *

Nick has a break through, what did you think? What do you think now lies in store for Nick and Mandy? Even though Nick talked to Mandy, does it mean hes out of the woods? What did you think? Please Review!


	6. Change in Pace

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. It's finals week... eeek! Anyway, I hope this makes up for my absence. Enjoy!

Ch6: Change in Pace

* * *

Mandy opened the box and pulled the stick out causing the instructions to fall on the floor. Nick eagerly picked it. This was his first time doing this last time Mandy had done it on her own, now they were sharing the moment. They had practically locked themselves in bathroom downstairs. Lily was down for a nap and everyone else doing their own thing. Mama Stokes was preparing some meals because the rest of Stokes children were coming later on, and Tucker was preparing a bonfire.

"You dropped the instructions." Nick said opening it up so he could read it better. Mandy just shook her head as she prepared the stick.

"How long do we have to wait?" Mandy said putting the dirty stick on the counter by the sink as she washed her hands. Nick smiled as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Remove the EPT digital pregnancy test from the foil wrapper. Use the test stick right away." Nick said reading the directions keeping an anxious Mandy in waiting.

"Nick…" Mandy said less then enthused.

"Remove the purple cap to expose the absorbent tip. Hold the test stick by its thumb grip. Keep the absorbent tip pointing downward. Throughout testing never hold the test stick with the absorbent tip pointing upward." Nick continued ignoring Mandy. "Urine Stream…"

"Nicholas, this isn't my first rodeo. Please just tell me how long we have to wait?" Mandy said turning his face so that he was facing her.

"Ah… Place the test stick on a flat surface with the display facing up. If you wish, replace the cap to cover the absorbent tip. Important: to avoid affecting the test result, do not lift the stick while the hourglass symbol is flashing. The hourglass symbol will flash to show that the test is working. When the hourglass symbol stops flashing, your result will appear…" Nick read as he continued to search the page for the time that they had to wait. "Oh okay… within 3 minutes, the display will show your result. Some results may be shown in as little as 1 minute." Nick said looking at Mandy as she sat next to him on the edge of the tub.

"1 to 3 minutes?" Mandy asked looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, so if you are super pregnant it'll only take a minute." Nick asked smiling a little at Mandy.

"Super pregnant?" Mandy chuckled, causing Nick to laugh.

This was a much better experience then the last time she had to do this. She remembered pacing around their house thinking she would have a heart attack before the test even spit out an answer. A gazillion scenarios ran through her brain at the time, she remembered thinking what if the test came back positive and he found the stick and became angry with her for not letting him know. Or what if he came home while she was testing. He was due back any moment she had to race home to beat him so she could do this. She had been in a panic since she bought the test earlier that day.

However this was totally different. This time they were joking with one another, even though they were nervous they could rely on each other for comfort and stability, while maintaining this certain level of giddiness that their relationship in a long time.

"I'm really glad you talked to me today." Mandy said touching Nick's face. He couldn't help but give her a nervous smile as he looked down before meeting her gaze.

"I didn't mean to keep you in the dark…" Nick said genuinely. "I just… I thought that if I talked about it that I'd have to relive it and I didn't want to pull you in on my nightmare." Nick said grabbing her hand.

"I want to be able to help you… every queen protects her king." Mandy said raising her eyebrows at Nick. Nick gave her a relieved smile, as he looked down shyly. Mandy kissed his cheek, just as the alarm on his phone went off.

"It's been three minutes." Nick said, Mandy stood first and Nick followed. They were only a step or two away from the counter that had the pregnancy test on it. However before Nick could even see the test Mandy engulfed in a tremendous hug, Nick excitedly hugged her back. "What does it say?" Nick asked not letting go of her. Mandy pulled away for a moment and handed him the stick.

"Congratulations, big daddy." Mandy said as a heartfelt smile spread across his face. He put the stick back on the counter and picked Mandy up hugging her.

"I love you." Nick said and Mandy kissed him.

"I love…" Mandy said but was interrupted by them falling. Nick had taken a step back and stepped on the instructions causing them to fall backwards. Luckily the shower curtain had caught them and eased there fall into the bathtub. They fell however into a giggly excited mess. "Are you alright?" before Nick could answer the door flew open, as Lily ran in and Mama Stokes looked confused.

"Dog pile on daddy!" Lily said jumping on them as Nick tried to untangle him and Mandy from the shower curtain. As Nick and Mandy tried to untangle each other and Lily tried to wrestle with them Nick was totally oblivious to the fact that his mother was still standing there.

"Nicholas… what is this?" Mama Stokes asked and Nick and Mandy both blushed and looked at each other.

"That's a wand, grandma." Lily said as if educating her grandmother. "That one is too small for you though. You need a big one. I have one in my toy bag, you can use it." Lily said hopping out of the bath tub as Nick and Mandy climbed out. Nick put his arm around Mandy.

"We're pregnant… well, I'm not she is… and I'm the father… I don't know why I'm rambling… I just got this surge of energy…"

"Nick, shut up…" Mandy said elbowing him in the ribs. Nick just put his hands in his pockets and smiled at the ground.

"Mama!" another man yelled from upstairs.

"You're lucky your brother is here. Congratulations… I need to talk to you later, Nicholas." Mama said leaving.

Even though Nick's jerk of a brother, Matt, was here nothing could wipe the smile on Nick's face as he hugged Mandy again. Nick felt a sea of mixed emotions and the majority of them were goo and strong enough to drown out any little negative nellies.

Later on… Mandy joined all the Stokes children outside as Tucker prepared a little campfire. Nick's sister Laurel was the stereotypical classy southern woman. Her accent thick but her hair so perfect that even a tornado wouldn't be able to move it. Luann was definitely a trophy wife to someone but dumber than a box of rocks, but she was gorgeous. All of the Stokes' were, but Mandy did have the best. Tucker was the biggest and had to work a demanding job, Mandy thought, because he was built like a horse. Matt was built like a used car salesman, it wasn't because he was big but the way he carried himself. However Matt… He was a bit of a bully, to everyone. He was trying to scare people with some fireworks he brought. His tone was condescending to his wife to be and siblings, so Mandy avoided him. Mandy was a spitfire and didn't want to light Nick's brother but she would if she had too.

Nick opted to put Lily down for bed, it had been a long day and the three year old was too tired to fight her father. Nick felt like a sense of urgency and been filled in his heart, he'd never felt anything like it before it didn't scare him because it was a warm and welcoming feeling, but he wasn't use to it.

"How's my baby girl?" Mandy asked Nick as he joined her on the wooden log that served as a small bench. Nick placed his sweater across Mandy's shoulders as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's good. She's out like a light. She had a busy day, I'd be tired too if I did all the work she does." Nick chuckled as he searched for a stick to poke the fire. "I read her there's a wocket in my pocket and she was asleep before I was done." Nick said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Mandy asked.

"I'm fine…"

"No, I mean really. You have had a… unique day, kind of stressful. I just want to make sure you are alright." Mandy asked embracing Nick's arm resting her head on his shoulder looking up at him.

"I'm alright, for real… If anything I'm excited." Nick said smiling.

"I hope you still say that when I'm seven months pregnant and everything you do annoys me." Mandy chuckled, as Nick laughed.

"That's the best part…" Nick said but was interrupted by a loud pop of a firecracker. The next thing Mandy knew she was laughing then she was pinned underneath Nick and pushed against the log.

* * *

What do you think? What do you think happened? Please Review!


	7. Cheapshot

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch7: Cheapshot

* * *

Mandy was confused. One moment she was laughing the next thing she knew she was pinned between the ground, the log, and Nick. At first she thought she was hurt but she felt no pain and then she thought that Nick was hurt so she began to touch him, he sat up in a hurry and Mandy saw that he wasn't hurt but angry. He had a look in his eyes that she'd never seen as he turned and looked at his brother. Nick clinched his jaw shut as Matt was beside himself with laughter.

"Nick?" Mandy asked grabbing his hand as he moved off of her. Nick pulled his hand away for great force startling her.

"You think you're funny? What the hell are you doing?!" Nick yelled walking towards his brother. Matt stopped laughing as his younger brother walked towards him with great hostility.

"Nick, what's the problem? It was just some fireworks…" Matt said as he showed Nick the remaining ones but Nick slapped them out of his hand.

"Oh no… Luann, you better go get, mama." Laurel said as she stood up. Mandy slowly made her way to her feet knowing that she had to intervene before the situation escalated, because she knew it was destined too.

"What the hell is a matter for you?" Matt asked pushing Nick back. Nick's nostrils were flared and his hands were fists. Mandy immediately went in between the men, as she read Nick's signs. She searched his eyes as they were fixed on his brother and Nick was lost she couldn't find him.

"Why would you do that?" Nick asked over and over trying to pull away from Mandy as she tried everything to deescalate the situation.

"What are you doing? You better go sit down." Matt said as he too was getting angry with his brother. Nick pulled away from Mandy as she tried to grab his arms but Nick slammed his brother with a powerful pushed. The next thing Mandy knew she felt a pair of strong arms around her as Tucker pulled her away.

"Dango… Mandy… man fight, gotta let them fight… man fight…" Tucker said excited. Mandy looked at him, upset that Tucker had pulled her away. Mandy looked back at Nick and Matt as Matt sucker punched Nick.

Nick wavered but didn't fall as Matt tried to tackle him. The men wrestled on the ground, Matt was able to get on top and tried to punch Nick but Nick moved his head and Matt's fist slammed into the hard ground. Nick moved to get on top and landed a hard punch.

"Hey… hey… knock it off!" Mama Stokes yelled as she ran out in her night gown. Her boys didn't hear her as they still tried to hammer away at each other. Mama let out a disappointed sigh, as she motioned for Tucker to break it up. "Luann, turn the hose on and bring it here." Mama said with a sense of urgency in her voice. Tucker tried to separate the men but Nick pushed him away. Mandy called out to him but Nick was lost in his anger, and it scared her. Mandy felt Melanie put her arms around her.

"Don't worry, Tucker, will get them. He's a SWAT officer…" Melanie said nervous. Tucker went in again but again he was shoved away but this time he stumbled back and fell backward. Matt shoved Nick away and Nick stood up looking for a spot to hit his brother as his Matt was still lying on his back.

"Stop it!" Mama Stokes yelled as she sprayed them with the cold water from the hose.

Once the cool water hit Nick, Nick sucked in a breathe as if he was startled. Nick's face hurt and his hands felt like chopped meat as he stopped his assault on his brother confused why he started in the first place. Nick stood up confused. Mandy exhaled a sigh of relief seeing Nick climb back into his own skin even though she was still confused on what just happened. Mama Stokes stopped spraying the water seeing that the fight was over.

Matt wiped his eyes and once his vision was cleared he kicked Nick as hard as he could in his ribs. Nick fell feeling all the air being sucked out of his lungs. Matt tried to capitalize on his cheap shot but Tucker tackled and restrained him.

"Ayo, no way… that's a cheapshot… cheapshot…" Tucker mumbled. Mandy broke free and ran to Nick's side trying to help him up as Nick still tried to get control of his breathing. Nick pulled away and got to his feet as he walked away towards the barn.

"Nick?" Mandy said trying to stop Nick but he just walked right past her. Nick ran his fingers through his hand as he took his wet shirt off. He felt as if he had to make sure he wasn't bleeding, he touched his scar over and over. "Nick? Are you alright?"

"What?!" Nick shouted back. Nick's face was slightly starting to bruise, his cheekbone was red and his eyebrow bled.

"Don't yell at me! One minute I'm having a good time the next thing I know you're tackling me down and then you're beating the crap out of your brother. What is going on with you?" Mandy argued back.

"Nothing!" Nick said blowing her off.

"Nothing?! Really, Nick? What do I have to do for you to trust me?! We have been together for four LONG years; we have a child together… Where do I stand? You don't talk me about anything! You won't marry me! Where do I stand with you?!"

"_Where do you stand?!"_ Nick replied back with sarcasm and confusion. "I did ask you, you said no! I love you more than anything… but you look at me like I am a monster or that I burden you! Am I just your baby daddy that you feel stuck with?! _Where do I stand?" _Nick said back, as he clinched his jaw shut.

"That doesn't count!" Mandy said pushing him back.

"What?" Nick asked genuinely confused.

"I… I thought… Nick, I thought you were just saying that. You were so doped up on pain meds… that had been such a stressful week, I thought I was going lose you and then you are telling me that we should sneak away to get marry, that the hospital wouldn't miss you…" Mandy said and Nick made a face slightly smirking as he looked down. Mandy slowly walked towards him grabbing a hold of his hand. "I don't think, you are a monster. I just want you to talk to me… why can't you talk to me?"

"I… I don't know… I just… I can't talk about my feelings."

"But Nick, look at the alternative you just beat up your brother?" Mandy said and again Nick looked away as her gaze proved to be too harsh. "You have PTSD, Nick."

"I know…"

"If you won't talk to me, let me bring you to a shrink or something…" Mandy said but Nick immediately shook his head no.

"when I… when I heard the firecracker, I don't know what happened but it felt like I was sucked back into the bank and that I had been shot… then I saw it was him, and I've never felt that angry it was like something had taken a hold of me." Nick said as they moved to sit on the nearby bench inside the barn. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, but next time, please talk to me. You are not a burden."

"But that look?"

"You get that look because I know there's something wrong with you but you want to insist you are fine when I know you are not. I can read you like a book." Mandy said embracing his arm like she did before.

"Okay…" Nick said, he released a sigh and buried his face in his hands and then turned to look at her.

"Listen, I'm not expecting anything over night. I want to help you get better." Mandy said gently rubbing his back. Nick smiled at her and kissed her.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Nick said smiling. Mandy smiled, and took a napkin and began to wipe the still damp blood on his face. Nick put his hand on top of Mandy's smaller one and kissed. Nick kissed Mandy with a sense of urgency that had certainly been lacking as of late.

The next thing they knew they were snatching at each other's clothes, like new lovers. They made their way into a nearby empty stall. Nick stumbled backwards landing on a pile of hay. They start laughing as Mandy tried to show her concern to make sure she did hurt Nick because she landed on top of him but he didn't seem to mind. She put her on his side and felt his scar and looked down to see a bruise forming around the quarter size scar.

"He got a cheap shot in." Nick said looking down at his scar too. Nick tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before kissing her again.

The urgency or spark that was back. Who knew that having sex in his parents' barn would bring it back, but Mandy wasn't mad. Even if his whole family had walked in, she wouldn't care… if anything it made it more exciting. They needed this alone time. The man she loved was back, even though he hadn't really gone anywhere however that day at the bank a part of him did go into hiding and tonight it was brought back. While Mandy still wanted to be Nick's wife but she was happy and hoped she had dropped enough hints that maybe now he'd ask again soon.

Afterwards they both fell asleep as Mandy let her happy mood carry into her dreams. She dreamt of their future child, maybe a boy to drive Lily insane with his gross boy stuff , or maybe a girl so Nick would drown in a sea of estrogen. Then she dreamed of their perfect wedding… but her dreams came to a rude awakening when she felt Nick shaking her awake.

"Nick…" Mandy said rolling away from him not wanting to wake up.

"Babe… I can't… breath…" he panted as he shook her again. Mandy's eyes shot open as she heard him fight for each breathe. Nick was sitting up and hunched forward huffing and puffing like an old man.

* * *

What do you think? Nick and Mandy rekindle there love but now could they be in trouble again? Please Review!


	8. Breathless

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch8: Breathless

* * *

Nick panted fighting for each breath as Mandy frantically put her clothes back on. Nick held his chest as he panted, he sounded as if he was truly out of breath but wasn't hyperventilating. Mandy tried to maintain her panic as she helped Nick to his feet supporting almost all of his weight. Mandy brought him to the bench, unable to bring him away further.

"Babe… I can't breathe…" Nick said with a new sense of panic as he hunched forward.

"Nick, what do I do?! What do I do?!" Mandy said back her voice was just as panicked as his. Nick couldn't muster up the strength to tell her anything, or even try to help her. She felt helpless watching him struggle for each breath; she had left her phone inside. "Help!" Mandy began to shout as she searched his undo wrinkled jeans. "Nick, where's your phone?" she asked, she saw his color start to drain away, as he began to get sweating. Nick held his chest and moved so that Mandy could pull it out of his back pocket.

"Is there something wrong?" Luann asked as her and her husband went for a midnight stroll.

"Luann, go get your mom!" Mandy shouted and Luann kicked off her shoes and began running towards her home as her husband went to their aid.

"What's wrong?" Hank, Luann's husband, asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I don't know… he can't seem to catch his breath and is complaining of chest pain." Mandy said holding Nick's hand tightly.

"Let's lay him down, and I need you to call 911." Hank said as they eased Nick onto the ground as hypoxia started to set in. As Mandy began talking with the 911 dispatcher Hank moved Nick's hand and saw a bruise forming around his scar. Mandy hung up the phone and kissed Nick hand and gently stroked his face.

"You are going to be okay, Nick. Help is on its way, okay. Okay, Nick? Talk to me, Nick?" Mandy said grabbing his face to make him look at her. Nick looked at her and nodded subtly as he continued to gasp. "Breathe with me?" Mandy said as she tried to coach Nick through his breathing.

Everything around them zoned out and Mandy's only focus was getting Nick's breathing under control until EMS arrived and keeping him conscious. Nick's only concern was to listen to Mandy and not panic. Nick felt like someone was sitting on his chest almost pushing the air out of his lungs, Nick squeezed Mandy's hand as she provided him comfort.

_It had been about two months since the shooting and today was Mandy's first day back to work as a day shift tech. she had called and checked on Nick several times. She was very nervous to leave him because he was still kind of bed ridden and just started gimping around the house and Mandy was worried he was going to fall. She didn't want to treat him like a child but she couldn't help it._

_When she got home she quietly sneaked in. The TV was off and it was quiet so she assumed he was asleep. Mandy touched her stomach as she took her shoes off, she was just starting to show, and just out of the 'dangerous' period. She tip toed into their bedroom hoping to cuddle with him a little, but he wasn't there. Just before she started to panic she heard some crumbling coming from his office. She opened up the door and saw him sitting on the floor grimacing as he moved some papers._

"_Nick… what are you doing?" Mandy asked greatly confused. Nick looked up at her and smiled embarrassedly._

"_I dropped my pen… I can't get up…" Nick said looking around embarrassed. "You want to go for a walk? I'm going stir crazy…"_

"_How about we get you off the floor, champ?" Mandy said smiling. Nick had the blurry drowsy look on his face from the pain medicine. Mandy gently moved to help Nick up._

"_You know, I was thinking we could make this her room." Nick said putting his arm around Mandy as she provided him stability._

"_Her?" Mandy teased, Mandy was only three months pregnant and they didn't know the sex of the baby but Nick was positive it was a girl._

"_I want to keep my girls close." Nick said kissing Mandy's forehead. Nick slowly made his way to the door holding her hand._

"_Are you sure you want to go for a walk?" Mandy asked apprehensive._

"_It's just a walk, babe. I'm not running a marathon."Nick said trying to put his shoes on but just settled for slippers. Nick stuck out his hand for Mandy to take, Mandy took it like a giddy school girl. She knew Nick was getting stir crazy from staying in the house for days; she caught him just staring out the window._

_This was the slowest walk they had ever been on together. Nick instinctively put on hand on his wound and put the other around Mandy. This was a challenging time in both their lives, especially for Mandy. Mandy was having a child grow inside her and started to have moments where she needed to fan herself. She didn't know if it were the hormones changing or the fact that her and Nick hadn't been intimate since before the shooting, but it seemed that everything he did had her biting her lip._

"_I think this is far enough. I'm getting tired." Nick said, Mandy smiled as they turned around. They had gone about two houses down from theirs._

"_Okay…" Mandy said having her arms around his waist._

_When they got home, she brought him to the bedroom so that he could rest. Nick pulled Mandy onto the bed, and lazily put his arm around her. Mandy had her head on his shoulder and put her hand over his that covered his wound._

"_How was your first day, at days?" Nick asked._

"_Different…" she replied and then they laid together in peace for a while. However after a while Mandy couldn't help herself as she started to play with the hem of his shirt. Nick peeked his head up and gave Mandy and apprehensive look as she kissed him passionately. "I've missed you…"_

"_I… I… I don't know… I don't know if I can…" Nick said insecurely._

"_We can go... slow." Mandy said reassuring him._

"Where is he?" Mama Stokes asked surprised not to see a worried Mandy.

"He's in with the doctor." Mandy said standing.

"So, what's the word?" Mama Stokes asked, Mandy fought the urge to make a Family Guy reference. Mandy released a relieved sigh.

"Nick's diaphragm is bruised and part of his lung, and a cracked rib that led to a hematoma forming under his rib that was putting pressure on the scar tissue that was on his diaphragm." Mandy said scratching her head. "He's getting it drained now… how's Lily?"

"She's alright… she was still asleep when I left." Mama Stokes said as Nick's nurse waved to them. Mandy went right to Nick's side holding his hand. He looked just about normal, it was mind blowing for her and relieving.

"How are you feeling?" Mandy asked stroking his cheek.

"Better…" Nick said as his doctor reentered.

"Mr. Stokes, I understand you have had a laparotomy?" the doctor said looking at Nick's chart. Nick just nodded. "when the diaphragm heals, especially after a rupture from a penetrating injury, the scar tissue is weaker than the rest of the surrounding tissue and doesn't stretch as well… you are very lucky that your diaphragm did not tear because that would have to a possibly more grim outcome. When you get back home make sure you make a follow up for your pulmonologist, you may need another surgery to reinforce that weak spot, because next time it will tear." The doctor said and the mood in the room kind of got gloomy. "But on the other hand, I can't see a reason why you can't be released within the next few hours as long as you promise to get some rest."

"Yes sir." Nick said, the doctor smiled and shook Nick's hand before leaving. Nick looked at his mother and then at Mandy. "Well, that kind of sucks." Nick chuckled; Mandy smiled and kissed his hand.

* * *

Another bump in the road for Nick and Mandy. Can they overcome or wilt away? What do you think? Please Review!


	9. A Southern Gent

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

Ch9: A Southern Gent

* * *

Mandy was upstairs drinking some coffee just taking a moment to think. She didn't know if she could handle another dramatic pregnancy. With all the stuff that happened with her and Nick the first time, she thought several times that she was going to lose Lily. She was blessed that she hadn't, but she didn't know if she could do it again… she didn't know if she could be strong again.

"How are you doing?" Luann asked, she made Mandy think or nineties blonde with her hand slightly teased. Luann smiled at a slightly depressed Mandy.

"I'm alright…"

"How's Nick?" Luann asked trying to pick apart Mandy's brain.

"He's alright, he's down stairs sleeping." Mandy said sipping her coffee. Just then Nick and Lily came up from downstairs, modeling their sleepy sleepwear.

"Good morning, mama." Lily said climbing on Mandy's lap cuddling against her mother's chest.

"Good morning, baby girl. How'd you sleep?" Mandy asked but Lily just groaned and nestled against her mom.

"How'd you sleep?" Nick asked kissing Mandy's forehead.

"Eh… how about you?" Mandy said.

"I slept alright…" Nick said as he prepared a bowl of cereal for Lily.

"Why don't you sit down, I can do that?" Mandy said putting Lily in her chair standing to help Nick.

"Babe, I got it." Nick said smiling at her. Nick handed Lily a bowl of her cereal as Mandy left and went outside to get some fresh air. Nick watched her leave confused. He thought they were alright but by her demeanor he wasn't sure. She looked upset. "Luann, can you watch her for me?" Nick said leaving following Mandy out. Nick went outside seeing Mandy sitting on the steps wiping her eyes.

"I'm alright…" she said hearing him shut the door.

"Babe, what's going on? I thought we were alright. If you want me to be honest with you, you have to be honest with me." Nick said grimacing as he sat down.

"I'm scared." Mandy said looking at him as she wiped his eyes.

"Why?! I'm alright, you're alright, and Lily is alright…"

"No, Nick, you are not! You heard that doctor, Nick… another surgery? I don't know if I can make it through another close call… another surgery." Mandy said crying as she poured her heart out to him. Nick was taken back because he didn't realize how much last night had scared her.

"That's only one opinion..."

"That's not the point, Nick!" she yelled as a tear fell from her face. Nick didn't react by yelling or arguing like they had been before but he reached out and held her hand tight before bringing it to his mouth kissing it. "I'm scared…" Mandy whispered almost ashamed, but Nick only smiled at her.

"Darling' we are going to be alright. You and Lily and this little guy are the most important thing in my life, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." Nick said wiping a tear from her face as his own eyes got glassy.

"Promise?" Mandy asked almost childlike causing him to smile.

"Promise." Nick said smiling.

"We should probably go back inside? Damn these hormonal changes." Mandy said and Nick smiled and kissed her forehead and reached a hand out to help Mandy up.

They walk back inside as Mama Stokes started to cook breakfast while talking about the plans for today. The rehearsal dinner was tonight and there was plenty to do. Dresses, suits, jewelry, cufflinks, and family members still had to be picked up and the final decorations still had to be set up but the venue was just about set.

"Nicky and Matthew, are you two going to play nice for tonight?" Mama asked.

"Yes, mama." Both the boys said in unison looking at their plates of food.

"Good… Mandy, the rest of the girls and I are getting our nails done, you and Lily should come with us." Mama Stokes said rather than asked, Mama Stokes usually got her way with most things and expected nothing less.

"Sure, thank you." Mandy said getting a reassuring rub on her back.

"Just wait until you see Lily in her little flower dress." Mama Stokes said with excitement, causing Nick and Mandy both to smile.

"Matthew, why don't you and Hank go pick up the suits so Tucker can watch Nick?" Mama Stokes said, and Matthew nodded.

"Mama, I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter." Nick argued but earned a heated glare.

"Nicholas, I just want you to rest please." Mama said trying not to alert Lily that anything was wrong or had been wrong. This time Mandy gave Nick a reassuring pat, with a smile.

Afterwards Nick followed Mandy back downstairs as she started to get ready to go out. She began to lay out an outfit for herself and Lily as Nick sat on the bed and watched. Nick's plan was just too probably sleep knowing he couldn't really do anything without catching the third degree from his mother or Mandy.

"Nick, my butt is on fire." Mandy said catching Nick staring at her bottom. Nick blushed a little looking up at her with a smirk on his face. Nick laid back.

"Babe, you know I love your butt." Nick said rubbing his face catching a whiff of his shirt and grimaced, causing Mandy to laugh. "I must have been real sweaty last night." Nick grimaced as he took off his shirt throwing it to the side listening to her laugh at him. Nick shot up from the bed and engulfed her in an embrace kissing her neck.

"Nick, stop I have to get ready." Mandy said wiggly in his grasp but didn't pull away. Nick kissed her shoulder and squeezed her bottom while growling in her ear. "Nick…" Mandy said trying to keep her focus on what she was doing.

"Umm… daddy, you need to keep your hands to yourself." Lily said with her little hands on her hips. Nick and Mandy pulled away from each other, and Nick quickly sat back on the bed.

"Thank you, Lily. Daddy, was being naughty." Mandy teased winking at Nick.

"He sure was… Mama, can I wear the purple dress?" Lily asked already on to the next thing.

"Sure baby." Mandy said.

Once everyone left, Nick felt stir crazy. There was nothing to do inside the house, he had no case files, no kid to chase around, and he was totally bored. Nick wandered around the house aimlessly as his mind too wandered and the next thing he knew he was staring at his phone. It was a picture of Mandy and Lily when they all went to Lake Tahoe. His phone vibrated as a picture message came through, his little girl in her flower girl dress. It was a little white satin gown with netting on the skirt with purple flower pedals inside, it literally took his breath away.

_Isn't she the cutest? _Mandy texted to him. In this picture she looked just like Mandy while maintaining her own identity. Lily had brown wavy hair as it rested on her shoulders, because she hated having it up. She had Mandy's cheeks for sure with one lonely dimple, but Nick's brown eyes with full eyelashes.

_She's beautiful! _Was the only thing Nick could manage to text. He felt his heart get warm seeing his little girl happy as can be in the dress and almost feeling Mandy's excitement through the text. Nick scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He took a couple deep breaths and made the call.

"Hello…" Nick said unsure, he never could read Mandy's mom. She was a pleasant woman but was a little gruff. He could tell he was on speaker phone because he could here both her mother and step father.

"What's wrong?" her mom asked.

"What? Nothing…"

"How's my grand baby?" her step father asked proudly. Her stepfather was equally gruff, he was an old biker guy with a scruff, a pony tail, sleeves of ink, and a Harley to match. However when he was with little Lily he was the greatest grandfather, or her papa. And from what Nick has gathered her stepfather was more of a father then her biological one would ever be and had been there since she was seven.

"She's good." Nick said relaxing a little.

"And my daughter?" her mother asked taking the phone, while it was still on speaking.

"She's good."

"Well, alright then… what's going on?" her mother asked, starting to grow curious. It was a little strange that Nick was calling out of the blue.

"Umm… well, I would like…" Nick said stopping trying to gather his thoughts. "I want to… I want to marry your daughter, and would like your blessing?" Nick asked breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"Yay! It's about time." Mandy's mom said, as she laughed and squealed in excitement.

"Good luck!" her stepfather said excited even though Nick wouldn't need it.

* * *

I'm thinking of a third story to add to the series to show you Mandy's family, but only if you guys want on. What did you think of Mandy and Nick's talk in the beginning? What about Nick's phone call? Is there finally wedding bells in there future or not? Please Review!


	10. The Principles

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review! Sorry, I thought I updated last week. I have had a very hectic week.

* * *

Ch10: The Principles

At the rehearsal dinner Nick felt like a love struck school boy. After asking for Mandy's parents' blessing, Nick felt like he was hosting a surprise party for her and it was getting close to the party date. He finally understood why Tucker looked at Melanie the way he did, Nick had liked to think that he looked at Mandy that way but he now he knew he was. He couldn't shed this goofy smile, and he didn't want to.

The diner that they had been eating at had been playing music in the background as the family sat and ate. The Stokes family had taken up the majority of the diner, and due to the gruff appearance of Matt and Nick it wasn't exactly a welcoming place. Nick sat back in his chair after finishing his steak and potatoes; he looked over at Lily who only ate her French fries neglecting her poor chicken tenders.

"Daddy, I want to get down…" she whined, Nick released the little beast.

"You seem in a good mood?" Mandy teased touching Nick's leg. She too was a skimpy eater only eating her potatoes and a small piece of her steak. Nick just turned and smiled at her. "So, I take it you rested today."

"Yeah, I just watched some TV made some phone calls." Nick said smiling putting his arm on the back of her chair. Mandy smiled at him and raised her eyebrows a little at her with a sexy smirk.

"Easy there you two." Mama Stokes said causing the loving couple to blush terribly. Mandy smiled keeping her hand on his thigh.

Nick had made other calls besides for the difficult call to Mandy's parents, however it was a pleasant difficult. He also called Catherine, for some female insight. Nick wanted his proposal to be perfect and wanted to know what to do and when to do it. Catherine told him that Nick would know when, and the only advice she had was to make it special that he knows Mandy and knows what Mandy would like. However she did tell him to at least wait until they got home, and not to do it during the wedding that it may come off a little tacky.

The following morning was the big day it wasn't their big day, but it was the reason of their whole trip. Mandy laid out her and Lily's clothes as Nick slowly got dressed. Nick wore his slick black suit with a black tie. Mandy had decided to hog the bathroom to get ready as Nick helped Lily get ready.

"Lily, grab your pretty shoes." Nick said pulling his tie off his shoulder. "Hey babe, you almost ready? We gotta get going darling…"

"Daddy, isn't my dress petty?" Lily said spinning but falling on her bottom. She looked at her dad with sad eyes.

"You're alright." Nick told her but she cried and stood rubbing her sore bottom as she went to her dad looking for comfort. Nick hugged her chuckling a little.

"You can't be spinning like that alright? Are you okay?" Nick asked picking up Lily as she rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment.

"I hurt my butt… you want to kiss it?" Lily laughed wiping her eyes. Nick chuckled.

"No, baby girl." Nick said as Lily played with his tie. Mandy opened up the bathroom and stood in the doorway posing for a moment. Nick's eyes went wide and he dropped his jaw almost like he was start struck by Mandy's appearance because she looked amazing and knew it.

"Close your mouth, Stokes." Mandy teased grabbing her clutch.

"You look great… well; you always look great but…" Nick said biting his lip taking her hand. "Give me a twirl." Nick said practically growling.

"Easy there…" Mandy teased. "We gotta get going, remember?"

"Well, suddenly the wedding is the last thing on my mind." Nick said low, earning a yank on his tie from Lily.

"But daddy, we gotta go!" the three year old whined.

Once they got to the wedding Nick and Mandy found there seat as Lily was with Mama Stokes. Mandy was slightly surprised that Nick wasn't a groomsmen but then she remembered how they did interact and thought it was for the better. Nick and Mandy made silly small talk as they waited anxiously for their little girl to walk down, tossing the flower pedals.

"There's our little girl." Mandy whispered excited as Lily waved to them. Lily looked at everyone looking at her and got nervous. Mandy waved for her to come on, and Lily did slowly but surely. Lily tossed some pedals out.

Mandy took a quick scan of the room. There were a lot of cops here, she could tell that they were in there dress uniform as well as Matt. She remembered Nick mentioning he was a police officer. Mandy almost felt like she was at the annual policeman's ball back in Vegas.

"Uh oh…" Lily said realizing that her basket was empty. Lily started to pick up some of the pedals putting them back in her basket.

"Come on, baby." Mandy said waving Lily to continue on. Nick tried to wave her too as he took pictures with his phone. Lily continued to toss her pedals running into her grandmother's arms. Everyone chuckled and laughed a little at the sweet three year old.

"She is so stinkin' cute." Nick's aunt said, as she was in the aisle in front of them.

"Oh look, there she is." Mandy said touching Nick's chest. Matthew's future wife and father-in-law started their way down the aisle. "Oh wow, her dress is pretty." She whispered looking at Nick, as Nick looked at her not as convinced as her.

"Yours will be better." Nick whispers smiling at her. There was a loving stare the couple shared, and Mandy moved closer to him hugging him.

"I love you," Mandy whispered.

"I love you, too, babe." Nick said as they sat down. Nick put his arm around Mandy as Mandy held his other hand. Even though Nick thought his brother was a bit of a jerk and thought this whole thing was borderline silly.

"Hypothetically speaking… when will ours we?" Mandy asked earning a grin from Nick.

"Well, babe, I'm a southern gent…" Nick whispered taking his attention away from the ceremony to give his attention to Mandy. "That means there has to be a certain way I have to do things." Nick whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

Please Review! I am thinking about doing a third piece that would focus around the wedding... that is if Nick asks or if you guys' would like to read it. Let me know!


	11. Roses

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review!

* * *

Ch11: Roses

Nick and Mandy had been back in Vegas for a couple weeks now. They both agreed that the trip was well worth it. When they left for Texas there was an uncertainty in their relationship but when they returned it was gone. The relationship was now right where it needed to be and Nick and Mandy were happy as can be.

Every morning Mandy would get Lily ready and bring her to day care or her mom's house pending the day. She would get to the lab around the time that Nick's shift usually ended or was suppose to end, and the couple would spend their breakfast together. Everyone knew they were together and not to take the couch closet to the TV because that was their spot. Mandy ate her fruit salad and Nick would eat a breakfast sandwich that Mandy would pick up for her. This was their alone time, their date night. They almost never had matching days off, and when they did it was something for Lily.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Nick said throwing away the foil to his sandwich and the container to her salad.

"Yeah, you should get some sleep." Mandy teased seeing Nick yawn. "Stop it, I have meetings all day, I can't be yawning already." She said fighting a yawn. Nick smiled.

"I forgot…" Nick said still smiling.

"Yeah, I get to listen to Ecklie talk about procedural integrity and blah blah…" Mandy said playing with Nick's shirt.

"When are you going to tell him about…" Nick said touching her stomach, Mandy smiled a little touching Nick's hand that was on her growing belly. She may have only been a couple months pregnant but she felt bigger.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so after we find out what we are dealing with…" Mandy said raising her eyebrows. Nick smiled. "Maybe you will get that boy?" Nick chuckled.

"I talked to your ma; she and Lily are going to a museum today." Nick said.

"Good, so I want you to rest."

"Yes, dear." Nick teased giving Mandy a kiss.

"Love you, sleepy head." Mandy said playfully pushing a sleepy Nick.

"Love you too, babe." Nick said kissing the top of her head.

Mandy chuckled to herself watching as Nick left. Mandy fixed herself a cup of decaf coffee and looked over the most recent issue of Cosmo. Once she was done she headed towards the locker-room to grab her lab coat when Judy flagged her down.

"Mandy, Nick dropped something off for you." Judy said, Mandy was confused because she had just seen Nick and he didn't see anything. "Here." Judy said handing her a rose. Mandy took the rose and it had a small tag on it that had a note from Nick scribbled on it. Mandy looked at the note.

_This is my crack at being a romantic. These roses were a bit expensive, mind if we split the bill? Love Nicky_

Mandy laughed out loud this was a running inside joke between her and Nick since the day they had started hanging out. Nick being the gentleman he was always paid but would ask from occasion to occasion if she wanted to split the bill. It was a jab at her ex when it first started but now was something of their own.

"Is it your guys' anniversary?" Judy asked, panic came across Mandy's face but it was quickly dismissed when she realized it wasn't.

"No…" Mandy said smelling the rose. Mandy continued to walk towards the locker-room. Once she opened her locker she found another rose on the top shelf. She pulled it down and found another note.

_You were as much as my saving grace as I was yours. I could never begin to repay you for everything you have done for me, but maybe over the course of the rest of our lives I could start. Love Nicky_

Mandy's heart swelled with love knowing exactly what Nick meant. After Nick's father past he was miserable and Mandy was stuck with an annoying ex. Nick make sure that he never bothered her again and Mandy made sure that Nick wouldn't sulk in depression alone.

All Mandy wanted to do was run into Nick's arms and never leave. Then she started to wonder what he truly had planned for today but rather than call him and potentially ruin it she let her mind wonder. She held her two roses as she walked into her lab smelling her roses. She spotted another rose on her work station.

"Oh Nick…" she said picking up the rose.

_There is always a special spot in my heart for 21 Jump Street, my sweet Schmidt. Love Jenkov._

She chuckled again. For their first anniversary Nick bought her the DVD and wrote to my sweet Schmidt love Jenkov, and for the longest time Nick was Jenkov in her phone.

That was probably the best date they had ever been on together. There was so much uncertainty and friendzone-age that had engulfed them but when they finally broke loose from that. It was purely amazing Mandy thought, and every time since them. Mandy felt her cheeks blush.

Mandy's phone went off telling her to get to the meeting. Mandy walked inside the conference room and saw a rose on the table in her designated spot. Mandy sat down and picked up the rose and read the note.

_I miss sneaking into your lab every morning and harassing you until you gave me my results. I know I was your favorite field mouse. Love Nicky_

Mandy smiled, she missed having Nick come in and take her seat, grab her bottom, and having him there for when she vented about Ecklie. Now they had to wait to do all these things which wasn't bad but was different.

After the meeting, Mandy headed back to her lab when she noticed a rose sticking out of DB's mailbox. She cautiously picked it out making sure it was meant for her. It was. She picked it up and read the note.

_Taking me back after I acted like a selfish jerk, and not biting my head off. You make me better. A better father for Lily and our new addition, and a better man for you. Love Nicky_

"Oh my god…" Mandy said, realizing what was happening. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for three almost four years. She couldn't bring herself to say it but knew what was going on.

Now, Mandy was excited and she was looking for the roses. It was almost like a scavenger hunt of love. She returned to the lab and saw another one on her work station that someone must have place there when she left. She anxiously read the note.

_Thank you for being my rock and giving me stability in hard times. Every queen protects her king. Love Nicky_

She went to the break room and saw one on the remote. She excitedly went to it and picked it up. Mandy might not have been a CSI but everyone knew that roses came in bundles of twelve.

_I love our bummy days when we play words with friends and Lily asks why I use your butt for my pillow. I love my girls. Love Nicky_

"Ah, Mandy… there you are. I need you to process these prints for me. I'm pulling a double and I could really use your help here." Morgan said putting a box on the break room table and putting a manila folder on top.

"Okay, yeah, sorry." Mandy said putting her flowers down as Morgan walked away looking like she was fighting a smile. Mandy went to the box and picked up the manila folder and felt something inside. She flipped it open and saw a rose inside. However there wasn't a note attached but rather the ticket stub from when they went to the I Heart Music Festival. Mandy smiled to herself knowing that Nick had Morgan hand it to her for a reason.

Mandy started her walk back to her lab and saw a rose sticking out of her mailbox outside the door. She put the prints down inside her lab and quickly retrieved the rose.

_You were the first thing I thought of when I was shot, and you were the first person I saw when I woke up. Come hell or high water and I promise I'm not leaving. Love Nicky_

Mandy knew that Nick really had no control whether or not if a suspect was going to try and take his life but she knew he went that he wasn't leaving without one hell of a fight. Just as before, Nick was determined to survive and Mandy and him were grateful that he did.

Mandy felt her heart get warm as tears rushed her eyes. She was so happy and had so many emotions and ideas rushing her poor overwhelmed brain. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Ecklie there handing her a box. Her new dayshift family was standing behind him.

"Nick asked me to give this to you." Ecklie said, Mandy took the lid off of the box and saw another rose. She felt her lip quiver with happiness as she reached down to pick it up.

_You nursed me back to health when I should have been helping you. Thank you for taking care of me as always, but this time around I got you, babe. Our small little walks we took when I had more medicine in my veins then a pharmacy, were the best even if we didn't leave the drive way. Love Nicky_

She looked up at Ecklie with a smile on her face and fighting the happy tears that filled her eyes. Ecklie smiled at her as some of her coworkers looked beyond happy for her.

"Go to your mom's house." Ecklie said and Mandy smiled from ear to ear and walked to her car and so that it was replaced by the Denali. She assumed that Nick had taken her car. She saw a rose on the dashboard.

She hopped inside his Denali and smiled as she reached for the rose with shaky hands. As she wiped her eyes trying to fight her nerves as reality began to set in.

_I love our little escapes and look in the rearview mirror… Our little girl was conceived back there. Love Nicky_

Mandy felt her cheeks blush, knowing it was nothing but the truth. She smiled to herself as she started to drive to her mom's house. She lived out in Summerland, it wasn't too far away but the walk to the garage Mandy thought was long so she knew that her nerves might kill her before she made it to her mom's house. She looked over in the passenger seat where her ten roses sat. She wondered what the last two were going to be or say.

When she pulled into her mom's driveway, she saw everyone and there brother there. Her mom and step father, Nick holding Lily, the entire team even Morgan was able to sneak back. Mandy slowly got out of the as a new wave of tears rushed her eyes. Lily ran towards her holding a rose. While Nick stood nervous, however he was dressed to the nines.

"Hi mama." Lily said excited.

"Hi baby girl, what do you got there?"

"A petty flower from daddy… it's a peasant for you. Here" Lily said handing her the rose, as Nick started walking towards her.

_My girls, forever and always. You will always be in my heart. Lily wants her mama to have the same last name as her, as well as our new baby. Love Nicky_

"Mandy…" Nick said taking the roses handing them to Lily. Nick held her hand gently as his hands shook just as much if not worse than hers. "Mandy, I love you. You've put up with me for almost four years and I've never felt loved like I do when I'm with you. You are the best mother I could have asked for, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Nick said handing her a rose as he dropped to one knee.

_Will you marry me?_

"Miss Mandy Dandy Webster, will you marry me?" Nick asked showing her the ring. Mandy smiled as she couldn't control the tears that came from her eyes she was too happy, and felt so loved and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mandy said Nick smiled and put the ring on her finger as he picked her up.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy!" Lily yelled excited hugging their legs.

* * *

She said yes! How did you like the proposal? The next chapter is going to be the last one and then there were be a third and final about there wedding drama. What did you think? Please Review!


	12. Lovesong

Lover's Eyes  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
Please Review! This is the last chapter for this story and then there will be the final story for the series.

* * *

Ch12: Lovesong

Mandy had been beyond excited, finally she thought. She was finally engaged to her everything. The man of her dreams, the father of her beautiful daughter, and her best friend. Mandy was so giddy she couldn't contain it. After some intense celebration between the newly engaged, they tried to get some rest but Mandy couldn't she was too happy and too excited. They had some alone time with Lily staying with Mandy's mom.

She stayed up for most of the night looking at wedding catalogs and changing it every hour or so with baby catalogs. She laid naked in bed smiling as she flipped through the catalog as Nick stirred a little keeping his arm around her waist. Mandy's phone rang and she anxiously answered the phone.

"Hello," Mandy said cheery. Nick twitched and rolled over still asleep.

"Hey Mandy, congratulations on your engagement!" Wendy said excited. Mandy smiled hearing from her old friend.

"Thank you!" Mandy said cheery. Nick rolled over again and lifted his head up looking at her with the sleepiest expression on his scrunched up face wincing from the sunlight. Mandy smiled at him and he put his face on the pillow as he stretched a little.

"So, what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"Just laying in bed with my fiancée... waiting to go to the doctor." Mandy said smiling as Nick pulled Mandy closer, kissing her forehead.

"Doctor? That sounds romantic?" Wendy teased.

"Well…" Mandy said smiling looking at Nick as he too smiled. "Well, I am expecting and today we get to hear the heartbeat." Nick smiled. Mandy was now entering her 12th week of pregnancy, and they were excited.

"Oh… congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Wendy said happily. Mandy smiled at Nick who couldn't stop smiling. They lay peacefully together as Mandy made small talk with Wendy mainly catching up.

Mandy didn't realize how tired she was until they were headed to the doctor. As much as she wanted to pretend to be excited about the pregnancy she was excited but she was also very nervous. This pregnancy didn't feel like the first, everything about her body felt different and even her mood was different too. She felt bigger, even though Nick reassured her she was beautiful and looked fine. She thought that morning sickness with Lily was bad but this little person was rinking havoc on her stomach. The other thing she noticed was that she felt more… frisky. Everything Nick was doing made Mandy bite her lip and look at him with hungry eyes, not that Nick minded.

"Ready babe?" Nick asked a tired Mandy. Mandy had a quick flashback of when they went to the I Heart Music festival. Nick and Mandy held hands walking into her OBGYN's office. Nick followed Mandy a little unsure of where to go. Mandy hear a beautiful Adele playing over the loudspeaker. Mandy waiting in line swaying to the gentle beat as Nick put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Mandy turned putting her arms around Nick's waist.

"Yeah…" Nick said smiling, swaying his hips with Mandy. "Got dance fever, babe?" Nick whispered against Mandy's hair as he put his arms around her.

"This song is beautiful. I love it." Mandy said resting her head against Nick's chest. The couple subtly danced until they heard the receptionist clear her throat.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"9:30 ultrasound appointment… do you name of that song that was just playing?" Mandy asked, as the receptionist looked up stuff on the computer. The receptionist smiled.

"Lovesong…" she whispered.

Nick and Mandy practically gushed cheesy love and romance, even though they were a seasoned couple. They had been together for four years had a child, and went through their own hard times that they triumphed through together. Nick gave Mandy's hand a squeeze and kissed it.

They nervously walked together to the room waiting the ultrasound. Nick helped Mandy on the table even though she really didn't need it but she liked the gesture. Nick held her hand but insisted on standing instead of sitting. The nurse exposed Mandy's stomach and squirted the jelly on.

"Is it cold?" Nick asked smiling.

"Always is." Mandy smiled, she was having little flashbacks of when they went through this when she was pregnant with Lily except then Nick couldn't stand, or at least till the end he couldn't really stand.

"This isn't your first." The nurse asked.

"We have a beautiful little girl." Mandy said smiling.

"Alright, awesome. Are you excited to hear the heartbeat?" the nurse asked smiling.

"Yes." Nick said unable to hide his excitement. Mandy smiled at him.

The nurse began pressing on Mandy's stomach with the instrument. Nick and Mandy both studied the screen even though they didn't know what they were looking at. Mandy would give Nick's hand a gentle squeeze every few seconds seeing Nick's face light up with excitement.

"Its twins!" the nurse said excited, and Nick and Mandy's face both dropped as they were shocked.

"Wha… what?" Nick asked stuttering in disbelief.

"You are having twins." The nurse said smiling. Nick looked at Mandy with wide eyes. "You want to hear the heartbeat?" the nurse asked turning a few dials. Soon the baby's heartbeats filled the room, and Nick got choked up and looked away. He had a similar reaction when he heard Lily's, and both times it caused Mandy to get a little choked up.

"Oh man…" Nick said wiping his eyes, trying to conceal the fact that he was emotional.

"You want to hear the other one?" the nurse said taken back a little by the heartfelt moment. The nurse turned some more dials and then the other heart beat filled the room, and Mandy and Nick were still shocked.

"The other one…" Nick whispered.

Once the nurse was finished with ultrasound she wiped the gel off her stomach. Nick hugged Mandy pulling her off the table and keeping her off the ground. Mandy hugged Nick back. She knew Nick had trouble verbalizing his feelings but did showcase them physically, and she understood him perfectly right now.

"I love you so much." Nick said putting Mandy down. Mandy smiled at him wiping a lonely tear that he missed.

"I love you too." Mandy said holding his hand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story I had a lot of fun writing it. I will write a third story for this series that will focus on some unusual Nick and Mandy family drama. What did you think? What would you like to see in the next story? Please Review!


End file.
